


Broken

by setepenre_set



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/pseuds/setepenre_set
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' thoughts on Sorting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

They give him all the broken children, every year.

Severus hates the Sorting Hat, with its cheery songs about _cunning_ and _guile_ and _means to an end_ , because everyone knows that what the songs are really saying is _liars_ and _evil_ and _not to be trusted_.

They give him all the broken children, the angry ones, the ones who aren’t brave or kind or clever enough for anybody else.

They give him all the broken children, and Severus looks after them _(he has to)_ and he loves them _(someone has to)_.

They give him all the broken children.

Every year.


End file.
